love_livefandomcom-20200223-history
Honoka Kosaka
|imagewidth = 250 |Japanese Name = 高坂穂乃果 |Romanized Name = Kousaka Honoka |Three Sizes = B 78, W 58, H 82 |Favorite Food = Strawberries |Disliked Food = Bell Peppers |Charm Point = Her energetic smileLove Live! First Fan Book}} Kousaka Honoka is the main protagonist of Love Live!. She is a second year in Otonokizaka High School. Her main image color is orange, though her outfits are sometimes pink. She is also the leader of Printemps, a sub-unit under µ's. Her solo album is called Background Honoka's family owns a Japanese sweets shop named Homura. She lives at the back of the shop with her mother, father, and little sister. Since she was young, she has been friends with Minami Kotori, and she befriended Sonoda Umi after inviting her to a game of hide and seek. She is also friends with Fumiko, Hideko and Mika at school. Her grandmother and her mother are both graduates from Otonokizaka. Personality Honoka is an optimist who is never afraid to take risks. She is always in a good mood and likes to look at the bright side of things. She is determined and once her mind is set on something, nothing can stop her. This is believed to be the driving force behind μ's formation and success. But because of her persistent personality, she often overexerts herself. Her personality is similar to Hoshizora Rin's because they are both determined and hard-working. For example, in Season 1 Episode 7, Honoka, Rin and Yazawa Nico had to work hard to pass exams in order to enter the Love Live! (School Idol Tournament), and are known as the " ." She likes to eat bread, but she does not enjoy eating red bean paste or white bean paste despite working at her family's shop that sells Japanese sweets. Clubs and Hobbies Honoka enjoys swimming and collecting stickers. Her special skill is often finding money on the streets, which she attributes to good luck. She is also the current leader of the school idol group μ's. Starting from the second season, she succeeds Ayase Eli as Otonokizaka High School's student council president. In the manga version, before starting an idol club, Honoka is in the Kendo club with Umi and is good enough to win a tournament. She's in a relationshio with Tsubasa. Other Data Audio :Does not work on iPad, or any medium that does not support the .ogg audio format. }} Chronology Season I = |-| Season II = Trivia *She liked milk while she was in elementary school.Emitsun Fight Club Episode 6 *The only thing she is good at, other than cheering people up, is making rice cakes.Love Live! School idol diary ~Toujou Nozomi~ *Honoka from the Dead or Alive series has a strong resemblance to her. *The various media in the project disagree on the relationships between the second-years. In the manga which was published earlier, Honoka is closer to Umi as the two of them are childhood friends and not Kotori, but in the anime and other newer media, the three of them are all childhood friends. **There has also been a Q&A answered in a magazine which stated that Honoka and Kotori are childhood friends because their mothers were also childhood friends, and they've always been living on the same street. *In the manga, which was published before the anime, both Umi and Honoka were portrayed to be members of the kendo club.Love Live! manga, Volume 1 *According to Kotori's Q&A answer, Honoka's side ponytail was originally made by Kotori back when they are just childhood friends. *Honoka's training outfit changes from light blue in Season 1 to orange in Season 2, and back to light blue in the movie. The shirt has the same writing on it throughout; only the color changes. *In Love Live! Sunshine!! Season 1 Episode 12, a child who looked like Honoka appeared as a homage to her character, giving Takami Chika a push forward. Gallery :Please refer to this character's Image Gallery. References es:Kousaka Honoka ja:高坂穂乃果 pl:Honoka Kousaka zh:高坂穗乃果 ru:Косака Хонока it:Honoka Kousaka Category:Characters category:School Idol Category:Muse Member Category:Love Live! Characters Category:Otonokizaka High School Affiliate Category:Love Live!